


Serenity

by MistressofLoki



Series: Tasertricks Week [5]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofLoki/pseuds/MistressofLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifth day of Tasertricks week. Prompt choice today was Dragonfly.</p><p>Darcy and Loki spend time on Alfheim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serenity

Serenity

 

The pale silver dragonfly flew about the meadow as the sun disappeared below the horizon of Alfheim. Twilight was emerging slowly but surely and the pale light of the emerging moon caught on its gentle, flickering wings. The little creature was at peace, flying about the tall grass, content in its nightly adventures, observed by very few but those that lay in the grass.

 

Loki was Darcy’s pillow as they lay in the meadow, their clothes long abandoned and several metres away. His left hand gently stroked through her hair as the mortal watched the dragonfly with fascination.

 

“You have dragonflies on Midgard,” he whispered.

 

“None like those,” she whispered. “I’m on a whole other realm, observing an alien dragonfly, don’t spoil it for me, godddammit,” she whispered playfully. Loki chuckled as he kissed her head.

 

“You are easily pleased.”

 

“That’s not fair,” Darcy countered. “This isn’t new for you. This is exciting for me and I didn’t judge when you ate five bowls of Coco-pops. And it had nothing to do with your appetite, admit it, you liked the chocolate cereal.”

 

“I may have approved,” smirked Loki. “Not as much as I approved of the activity to burn _off_ the cereal,” he whispered, pulling her closer and placing hot kisses down her face.

 

Darcy batted him away. “Would you mind? I’m trying to appreciate nature, here,” she said with a small laugh. She rested her head on his chest and he stroked her hair. After a few moments he placed his hand on her shoulder and Darcy glanced at the ring adorning his middle finger. She gently reached up to touch it with her right hand. Loki watched her.

 

“That’s beautiful,” she whispered, admiring the emerald stone surrounded by golden snakes. Their tongues met in the middle of the emerald. “Where did you get that?”

 

“It was my signet ring for getting my title of God of Mischief,” Loki murmured. “I was given the title at a time of war, when pranks and fun were a light relief to the people. Unfortunately for them, I... have never known when to stop and have always enjoyed causing trouble.”

 

“You weren’t wearing it when we met,” Darcy noted, stroking the ring.

 

“I’ve only recently put it back on. I took it off after I discovered my heritage,” Loki explained. “I cast it aside as a reminder of my old life. But recently, things have changed.”

 

Darcy raised her head and looked up at him. “What’s changed?”

 

“You,” he told her with a kiss.

 

Darcy returned it with a smile as the dragonfly flew upwards into the night.


End file.
